callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Type 99
The Type 99 was a Japanese light machine gun used by the Imperial Japanese Army during World War II. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The Type 99 is a powerful weapon used by the Imperial Japanese Army during the Pacific Campaign. It is very powerful if played on Veteran or Hardened difficulty, as the Japanese soldiers are extremely accurate and can easily take down the player or even entire groups of Marines with it. It only takes 2 or 3 bullets to kill the player in Veteran mode. When playing campaign mode, soldiers wielding this weapon should be high priority targets. Initially, the Type 99 is a fairly rare find in the Pacific campaign in comparison to the Type 100 and Arisaka, as not many soldiers are armed with this weapon. It is seen for the first time in "Little Resistance". Like the British Bren gun which it greatly resembles, it is a formidable and versatile weapon, useful against both nearby and especially long-range targets. However, like the Bren, it is relatively bulky and has a long reload time, so it's recommended to have a lighter weapon alongside for mobility. The Type 99 is one of several weapons that is able to gib soldiers in single player. However, it cannot gib other players in multiplayer. Multiplayer The Type 99 is one of the weapons the player automatically receives when they unlock the "Create-a-Class" option, as well as being available from the "Heavy Gunner" default class. It has low recoil, good damage, and a moderate rate of fire. Although capable of providing covering fire in multiplayer, the Type 99 can easily hold its own ground. It has a major obstruction in its sights, as the magazine takes up a large portion of the player's view, but the front sight is good at distance and allows very precise targeting. The Type 99 is the only MG featured in Call of Duty: World at War to have the Bayonet attachment. When out of ammo, the bayonet provides useful CQC prowess. However, the Type 99 has a relatively long reload, in comparison to most weapons, but quite a quick reload for an MG. The Bipod attachment gives the gun the standard benefits of being deployable, including: the lack of recoil, and increase in firepower. Note that when deployed with a Bipod, the Type 99's magazine partially obscures the crosshair's view; no other MG shares this weakness. Either of the weapon's attachments make the ADS view slightly different, as the sights are viewed from farther away. Stopping Power is quite effective on the Type 99, allowing it to become a two hit kill at most ranges. In Hardcore game modes, the Type 99 delivers one hit kills at any range except on players using Juggernaut and through medium cover at a fair rate of fire. Using Deep Impact and Double Tap can allow players to spray through a light cover for excellent results. Despite the long reload and obscured ironsights, the Type 99 is an effective gun up to high levels, due to its high power. Weapon Attachments *Bipod *Bayonet Gallery Type 99 WaW.png|The Type 99 as it appears in World at War Type 99 Iron Sights WaW.png|The Type 99's Iron sights Type 99 model WaW.png|Render of the Type 99's model Imperial Japanese Army Type 99 WaW.png|An Imperial Japanese soldier aiming his Type 99 Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts The Type 99 is referred to as the "Type 99 LMG" in Call of Duty: World at War Final Fronts . It is a good weapon of choice for many players, because of its large magazine and high damage, thus very effective on both medium and long range fighting, but its low rate of fire and longer reload time can still be a problem when engaging enemies in close quarters combat. Gallery Type 99 LMG WaWFF.png|The Type 99 LMG Type 99 LMG Iron Sights WaWFF.png|Type 99 LMG's iron sights Call of Duty: WWII The Type 99 was cut from the final release of Call of Duty: WWII and seems to have been functionally replaced by the Bren. However, the Type 99 model is featured as the Bren Royalty and Royalty II cosmetic variants. Trivia Call of Duty: World at War *In mission "Little Resistance", the Type 99 is deployable, and will not overheat while deployed. Later on, the Type 99 found in other missions cannot be deployed. *When the player fires a whole magazine of 30 rounds, the ammo reserve text will not turn red. *According to the strategy guide for Call of Duty: World at War, the Type 99 is considered an assault rifle instead of an LMG. es:Ametralladora ligera Tipo 99 ru:Type 99 Category:Call of Duty: World at War Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: WWII Cut Weapons